José Carioca/Gallery
Images of José Carioca. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.33.40 PM.png|José giving his business card to Donald. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.34.08 PM.png|Donald's business card looks like a playing card. This makes José confused. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.34.24 PM.png|José hugs Donald tightly. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.35.23 PM.png|José uses his umbrella as an instrument. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.36.09 PM.png|The artists paints the steps they walk on. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.36.14 PM.png|José dances on Rio's mosaic sidewalks as they are painted by the artist. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.51.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.50.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.04 PM.png Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4695.jpg|José Carioca with Panchito Pistoles and Donald Duck roger.png|Jose's cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 133256183939824.png|Jose in House of Mouse Clipcarioca32.png Saludos-Amigos-classic-disney-18409605-800-600.jpg|Jose's entrance in Saludos Amigos 4011025_std.jpg|Jose meet Donald in Saludos Amigos The_three_caballeros.jpg José-Carioca.jpg|José in Mickey's House of Villains Char 29964.jpg|José Carioca in Mickey Mouse Works image_0156.jpg|José Carioca with Panchito in Mickey's House of Villains 70515-29275.jpg Saludosposter.jpg Three caballeros poster.png Ventura_carioca.jpg|José Carioca in one of his comic stories Image 0155.jpg 1999mikeymanias20402.jpg Donald is holding on to Jose.jpg|Donald is holding on to Jose Carioca. Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg Jose dislikes the Aracuna Bird.jpg|Jose Carioca dislikes "The Aracuan Bird" Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4900.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4829.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4824.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4819.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4686.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4683.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4658.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4652.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4656.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4957.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6289.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6594.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7987.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4469.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4409.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3050.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3027.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3007.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2985.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2966.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2949.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2925.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2465.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2461.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2453.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2440.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2426.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2392.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2380.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7946.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7929.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7913.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7866.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7912.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7982.jpg Minnie with Jose.png|Minnie with Jose José Carioca - Saludos Amigos.jpg Morris with jose carioca.jpg|Jose with Morris DDJCmt.jpg Jose Carioca.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg 3988152038 a9234e85e4.jpg DonaldJoseTwoHappyAmigos.jpg 2948606 2NB0Z10FA.jpg DONALDDUCKANDJOSECAREOCAalonemedres.jpg Donaldjosenewspaperphoto.jpg 1960-amigos-4.jpg 1960-amigos-2.jpg Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5312.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-06-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-03-00.jpg Tic-toc Two Happy Amigos04.png Tic-toc Two Happy Amigos03.png Tic-toc Two Happy Amigos02.png Tic-toc Two Happy Amigos01.png 1955-samba-2.jpg 1955-samba-4.jpg 1955-samba-6.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-02.jpg jmovg6imihsnmjvh.jpg RSCN7072.JPG|Jose with Donald Duck in It's a Small World: The Animated Series. 1962-carnival-06.jpg 1962-carnival-08.jpg Goofy and joe carioca.png Stock art Clipcarioca32.png Animation ''Saludos Amigos 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_33_40_PM.png|José giving his business card to Donald. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_34_08_PM.png|Donald's business card looks like a playing card. This makes José confused. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_34_24_PM.png|José hugs Donald tightly. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_35_23_PM.png|José uses his umbrella as an instrument. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_36_09_PM.png|The artists paints the steps they walk on. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_36_14_PM.png|José dances on Rio's mosaic sidewalks as they are painted by the artist. image.jpg 4011025_std.jpg|Jose meet Donald in ''Saludos Amigos Saludos-Amigos-classic-disney-18409605-800-600.jpg|Jose's entrance in Saludos Amigos ''The Three Caballeros 70515-29275.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2380.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2392.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2426.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2440.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2453.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2461.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2465.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2925.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2949.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2966.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2985.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3007.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3027.jpg Melody Time 1955-samba-2.jpg 1955-samba-4.jpg Melody-time-disneyscreencaps_com-5312.jpg 1955-samba-6.jpg DDJCmt.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit Roger.png|Jose's cameo appearance in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit TV series ''Walt Disney Presents '' 1960-amigos-2.jpg 1960-amigos-4.jpg 1962-carnival-06.jpg 1962-carnival-08.jpg Morris_with_jose_carioca.jpg Tic-toc_Two_Happy_Amigos02.png Tic-toc_Two_Happy_Amigos01.png Tic-toc_Two_Happy_Amigos03.png Tic-toc_Two_Happy_Amigos04.png '' Mickey Mouse Works Char_29964.jpg|José Carioca in ''Mickey Mouse Works 1999mikeymanias20402.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-02.jpg Minnie_with_Jose.png|Minnie with Jose ''House of Mouse 133256183939824.png|Jose in ''House of Mouse 2001-tousenboiteS1-03-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-06-00.jpg Image_0155.jpg Image_0156.jpg 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_51_18_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_50_02_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_49_30_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_49_53_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_50_53_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_49_25_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_10_18_04_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_10_18_29_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_10_18_44_PM.png Goofy_and_joe_carioca.png JOS-CA~1.JPG|José in Mickey's House of Villains ''It's a Small World 1000px-RSCN7072.jpg|Jose with Donald Duck in ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series. Books and comics Ventura_carioca.jpg|José Carioca in one of his comic stories Concept and Production Art WDPSYB802.jpg|José Carioca's model sheet JoseMB.png|Concept of José Carioca by Mary Blair. ElCaballerosMB.jpeg|José, Donald, and the Aracuan Bird by Mary Blair. CaballerosHolaFM.jpg|José, Panchito, and Gauchito by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM2.jpg|The Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM3.jpg|The Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM4.jpg|The Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM1.jpg|The Three Caballeros dancing by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk3.jpg|Final designs of the Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk.jpg|Final designs of the Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk2.jpg|Final designs of the Caballeros by Fred Moore. Jose_Carioca.jpg 3988152038_a9234e85e4.jpg DonaldJoseTwoHappyAmigos.jpg 2948606_2NB0Z10FA.jpg DONALDDUCKANDJOSECAREOCAalonemedres.jpg Donaldjosenewspaperphoto.jpg Saludosposter.jpg Three_caballeros_poster.png Video games D 790screen011.jpg|Jose in the Disney Sports series Theme parks and other live appearances 2389755244 0612eaf212.jpg|Jose Carioca topiary Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Jose with Panchito and Donald at It's A Small World 3393706560 6e332542b0.jpg|Jose with Panchito and Donald at It's A Small World 3767790210 823c707c38.jpg|Jose with Donald and Panchito Granfiesta.png José Carioca Soundsational.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg Gran Fiesta Tour Logo .jpg 3719059200 1c9f936461.jpg 4372279485 be089e61cf m.jpg 5947887058 413731d8fa m.jpg 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg 6871511369 dc64cfb8d2 z.jpg 4452226602 d2f19006b9 z.jpg Ky041007tt.jpg Ky041007ss.jpg Ky041007qq.jpg TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade from Full House. Jose Disneyland.jpg joseautograph.jpg|Jose's signature. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg Merchandise 512Kl019rsL.jpg Toybox2006330-06 1143702510.jpg Jose Carioca Toy.jpg $(KGrHqR,!jYE9HvEnCRfBPcyz3Z-(w~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!j!E2KsrSTrGBNpKH63kYw~~ 3.jpg !BzhNIEQBGk~$(KGrHqUOKjcEwhzOMI3VBMW,GdVU7w~~ 35.jpg Jose Carioca Pin.jpg Jose Pin.jpg 1263047790005.jpg|Jose Carioca Plush 2432689354 5138e3584b.jpg Music for everybody vhs.jpg 12-disney-wwii-escambia-parrot-insignia.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg Category:Character galleries